1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating, and in particular to a system and method for providing adjustable, multi-purpose seating for sports and other activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters, especially bow hunters, require a place to sit and wait for game. Often this will be a transportable chair or a semi-permanent tree stand. Other sports and outdoor activities in the wilderness require similar seating.
Existing hunting stands and hunting chairs either require semi-permanent installation of a tree stand in a tree, which then cannot be moved, or rely on standard portable chairs which are carried out into the wilderness where they are not optimally suited. Most portable chairs are heavy and difficult to carry long distances, or are cheaply made and do not stand up to the rigors of the sport or activity for which they would need to facilitate. Ideal sporting chairs also include the ability to store equipment, such as a hunting bow, when the chair is not in use. Most could not stand on their own when loaded in such a way.
What is needed is a versatile, sturdy sporting chair which can be easily transported deep into the wilderness by a single person. Heretofore there has not been available a sporting chair system with the advantages and features of the present invention.